How I found the truth about U
by Ivrian
Summary: La véritable nature des sentiments de Nathan et Peter Petrelli l'un pour l'autre, et la manière dont Claire Bennett la découvre. Drabble, SLASH et INCESTE. WARNING ! SPOILERS FIN DE SAISON 1.


**Note de la folle, heu, pardon, de l'auteuze : **Bon, c'est officiel, je suis accro aux héros. J'attends chaque épisode avec une impatience de gamine, et à chacun d'eux, je suis scotchée à mon écran, les yeux comme des billes, retenant mon souffle. Et bien entendu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire du slash sur eux. Allez, encore un petit Nathan/Peter, en attendant prochainement du Isaac/Peter…

**Résumé : **_La scène finale de la saison 1, vue à travers les yeux de Claire, qui se rend compte des réels sentiments de Nathan et Peter l'un pour l'autre. Donc _**ATTENTION, SPOILERS !!!**

**°0°0°**

Elle est plongée dans un brouillard diffus, à cause des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et qui troublent sa vision, la déforment. De plus, sa main tremble tellement qu'elle a presque peur de lâcher le revolver.  
Pourtant, Claire Bennett sait qu'elle va tuer Peter Petrelli.  
Tout simplement parce qu'il le lui demande.  
– Tue-moi, Claire, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.  
Un coup de vent bref, un éclair, et soudain son père biologique lui fait face. Protégeant son frère en lui faisant un rempart de son corps.  
La famille, chez les Petrelli, est sacrée.  
Et Claire respecte cela.  
Car il en va de même chez les Bennett.  
Sans même se retourner, elle peut sentir derrière elle la présence rassurante de son père adoptif. Elle ne saura probablement jamais s'il fait partie des bons ou des méchants, s'il a commis toutes ces horreurs pour le bien de l'humanité ou non.  
Mais il a toujours été là pour elle, et à ce moment précis, c'est la seule chose qui compte.  
Comme un écho, la phrase de Peter résonne en elle. _Pas d'autre solution._  
Puis au même instant, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Nathan, le visage grave, répond à ses doutes intérieurs.  
– Si, il y en a une, Claire. Le futur n'est pas gravé dans la pierre.  
Il s'avance, pose une main sur son bras, et sur une délicate pression, lui fait baisser le revolver. Il n'a pas besoin d'insister.  
Au fond, elle ne demande que cela.  
Qu'on lui donne le choix. Et une raison d'espérer.  
– J'ai pris son pouvoir, Nathan.  
La voix de Peter se fait haletante, urgente. Il veut faire comprendre à son aîné qu'il n'est plus temps de parler, de croire qu'une autre voie est possible pour eux.  
– Je ne peux pas le contrôler, crie-t-il presque. Je ne peux rien faire.  
Nathan s'avance vers lui comme vers un animal effrayé – car Peter n'est rien d'autre à cet instant – et le jeune homme recule d'un pas.  
– Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, Peter, dit-il fermement. Il y a une autre solution et tu le sais…  
– Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir, rétorque Peter, la voix hachée.  
Et il y a dans ses yeux tout l'amour du monde.  
Claire sent son cœur battre à toute allure, comme s'il voulait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Ce moment est d'une telle beauté, d'une telle pureté, qu'elle en a le souffle coupé.  
Pourtant… Pourtant, quelque chose lui échappe. Elle en a l'étrange sensation.  
Un _je ne sais quoi_ sur lequel elle n'arrive pas à mettre un nom.  
– Je ne peux pas laisser mourir tous les autres, affirme Nathan avec force.  
Un bref instant de silence, avant qu'il n'ajoute, conscient de la présence de Claire derrière lui :  
– Tu as sauvé la pompom girl… pour que nous puissions sauver le monde.  
Les yeux des deux hommes brillent de larmes contenus, et les siennes, telles les plus précieuses perles, continuent de rouler sur ses joues blêmes.  
– Je t'aime, Nathan.  
Trois petits mots, tout simples, mais chargés d'une intensité qu'elle essaye d'analyser de son mieux, tant ils lui semblent soudain chargés d'un sens caché.  
– Je t'aime aussi, répond Nathan.  
Il y a comme une fêlure dans sa voix.  
Et soudain, Claire comprend.  
Et elle a l'impression qu'on vient de lui donner un coup de poing en plein ventre. Le sang bat violemment à ses tempes, et donne à ses pommettes une teinte cramoisie.  
Ce n'est pas de l'amour fraternel qui unit ces deux-la.  
Cela se devine dans la tension de leurs corps, dans l'intensité qui anime les traits de leur visage, et Claire se rend compte avec stupeur que Nathan, au prix d'un immense effort, essaye de se contenir et de ne pas révéler leur secret au grand jour en embrassant son cadet, là, devant tout le monde. Son regard est rivé sur la bouche de Peter.  
Claire enregistre tout cela sans même en avoir vraiment conscience. Elle est devenue en quelques secondes experte en décodage du langage corporel Petrelli.  
Peut-être parce qu'elle est elle-même une Petrelli ?  
A moins que des antennes ne lui aient soudainement poussé, en plus de son pouvoir de régénération.  
Elle a envie de rire, de pleurer.  
Devant tout le monde, ces deux hommes ont réussi l'exploit de réaffirmer leurs sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre, et les spectateurs de cette scène privilégiée n'y ont vu que du feu.  
Claire ne peut s'empêcher d'être admirative.  
Les Petrelli sont vraiment _incroyables_.  
Dans son cœur, il n'y a pas de place pour le dégoût ou l'horreur face au tabou de l'inceste. Juste de l'affection, et une immense fierté de savoir que l'un de ces deux hommes est son géniteur, et l'autre, son oncle.  
Nathan jette un bref coup d'œil vers le ciel, et elle l'entend demander à Peter :  
– Tu es prêt ?  
Peter hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Un bref instant d'hésitation, puis les deux hommes se tournent vers elle.  
Et l'espace d'une seconde, ils comprennent qu'elle _sait_.  
A travers ses larmes, elle leur sourit en signe d'acceptation.  
Elle protégera leur secret.  
Et les traits de Nathan s'adoucissent lorsqu'il se rend compte _à quel point _sa fille est extraordinaire.  
Puis sans hésiter, il s'approche de son cadet, le prend dans ses bras, et dans un flash, s'envole à la vitesse du son loin de la ville.  
Claire lève les yeux vers le ciel, mais elle ne peut qu'_imaginer _le baiser qu'ils doivent échanger.  
Elle ne peut que _prier_ pour eux.  
Plus tard, après l'explosion qui secoue l'horizon, blottie dans les bras de son père adoptif, elle sanglote. Elle les a si peu connu, et surtout _si mal._  
La jeune fille relève la tête et croise les regards compatissants mais néanmoins émerveillés de Nikki, DL, Mohinder et tous les autres. Eux aussi ont sauvé le monde. Ils sont en train de le réaliser.  
Cette épreuve les a tous rapproché, connecté les uns aux autres d'une manière qu'ils auraient jugé inconcevable quelques semaines plus tôt.  
Ensemble, ils sont devenus plus fort.  
Ensemble, ils ont forgé le futur.  
Rien ne sera plus comme avant.  
Et tandis qu'elle médite sur la destinée, cette impénétrable et cruelle déesse auquel nul ne peut échapper, une pensée traverse son esprit, telle la foudre.  
_Peter absorbe les pouvoirs de ceux qui l'entourent._  
Elle, Claire, se trouvait tout près de lui.  
Peut-être… peut-être existe-t-il une infinitésimale possibilité qu'il ait une dernière fois absorbé son pouvoir de régénération ?  
Peut-être, pense-t-elle, le sang battant à ses tempes, aura-t-il forcé Nathan à le lâcher avant l'explosion ?  
_Tant de questions sans réponses…_  
Mais pourtant, là, sur le toit de ce building, au milieu de ces étrangers qui désormais n'en sont plus, gonfle dans son âme et dans son cœur ce don du ciel qu'elle croyait définitivement disparu quelques minutes plus tôt : _l'espérance…_

**FIN **

**°0°0°**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé...**


End file.
